Half Demon Half Ninja
by halfdemon376
Summary: Jaycie was just a normal 12 year old girl who was a ninja like everyone in her family. Until one day when a strange boy who is her brother comes to town. Now she finds out she is a half demon. She has to go to the Feudal Era and help defeat an evil half demon. Will she learn to accept her other or will she ignore it and go back to Ninjago. Only time will tell.
1. the ninja who will become demon

My name is Jaycie Garmadon. I a the third daughter of the green ninja. My father's name is Lloyd and my mother's name is Ashelyn. I have 2 older sisters named Caitlyn and Holly. I also have a little brother named Lloyd Jr. or LJ. My element is of my family are ninja or in Aunt Nya's case a samurai. Everything in my life was the same until I turned 12. I was on my way home with some of my cousins when a blur of red and silver came passed and picked me up. END OF PROLOGUE!

"Hey sis how have you been for the past 11 years?" The strange boy asked me. "Um do i know you?" I asked back. " You should. It's me your older brother InuYasha." At this point i got so frustrated by him a complete stranger to me and probably all of Ninjago calling me his sister that I used spinjitzu to pull away from him and got back with my real family. " Hey are you ok?" My cousin San-jay asked. " I think so. I have to talk with y parents when we get home." We then start walking home again. We got on board the Destiny's Bounty when my Uncle Cole came running over to us. " Hey dad what's up?" San-jay asked. " It's just that Jaycie has a guest and we need her right now." Uncle Cole said. Then he ran off. My cousins Suzuki and Kikyo came over. " Hey guys who's the Uncle Cole was talking about?" I asked.


	2. destiny isn't everything

Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner I mean with basketball, school, marching band and doing all the crap my dad wants me to do this girl has barly ant time to herself. And I will update no longer a lonely nobody as soon as I can. Just please be patient with me. I am trying as hard as I can to get things updated sooner but that's not going to happen.

BTW I'm married sorta. At our football game on Friday we were standing on the side of the track waiting to go on the field for our halftime performance which consists of 'Welcome to the Black Parade' by My Chemical Romance, 'Back in Black' A\C D\C, and finally 'This Too Shall Pass' by OK Go (sorry people who thought it was the song by The Fold) but back onto topic I was standing right behind him when we were marching to the other side of the track where we enter for halftime. And when we kneeled down and him and his fellow concussion percussionists unhoisted he turned and looked at his percussionist friend Tammie and my friend Cattie was behind me so he looks at Tammie who's looking at Cattie who's looking at me who's looking at him. Kinda like a staring square. So Tammie says to Cattie "Cattie Pyle will you do the honors of being my wife?" Cause you know us band geeks all have to stay together. So she goes yes Tammie I will. So then JJ(my 'husband') goes " Megan Shellhammer the first time I laid my eyes on you I knew I was in love will you marry me?" SO I go sure why not JJ I'll marry you but my sister cannot find out or she'll kill both of us. End of my story. I'm just happy I'll see him tomorrow after 2 days of not communicating with him at all. Especially since he's a junior and I'm only in 7th grade. THAT MAKES PERFECT SENCE! Anyways on with the story. Again sorry for not updating sooner.

Half Demon Half Ninja

Chapter 2 destiny isn't everything

Both twins looked at each other, then Kikyo spoke. "Some dude in a weird Japanese getup. He was really weird." I started getting a weird feeling in my stomach. I pushed myself forward into the living room where everyone else was. There was the man I met after school on the couch talking with my mom. Once she saw me my mom started to talk.

"Jaycie this is InuYasha Takahashi. He told me you met him today after school. He might of told you but he's your older brother." I was shocked at my mom just told me. InuYasha just stood there looking at me with a friendly smile like everything will be alright.

"Yeah he told me. AFTER HE KPDNAPPED ME!" I objected. "InuYasha how dare you do such a thing. Shame on you." My mother scowled him as I just stood there smiling for the first time today. I walked over and sat down in between my Uncle Kai and Aunt Allison. "Can someone explain this to me without it being confusing for me. I said very anxiously for someone to answer me. "And it can't be that guy over there." I say pointing to InuYasha. "Well if someone has to it might as well be me and Lloyd."

My mother said. "Lloyd get in here." My mother demanded. "What is it Ashelyn?" My father asked. "It's time to tell her the truth Lloyd. It's gone on long enough." My mother said while my father looked at her like he was going to to die if he didn't say what she wanted him to say. " I guess you're right. Jaycie we have something to tell you." My father said using the tone he dosen't use unless it's very important. "Listen Jaycie we are not you fully real parents." (A\U I was going to leave it at that but I'm not that mean) My mother said in the tone that's calm yet serious.

"Oh come on that's not true. I look just like you guys." I said hoping this was just a joke or a dream. "That's only because I hid your true form when you were born." InuYasha said. "Just what the heck are you talking about?" I asked kinda annoyed. " What I mean is you're their niece and I'm their nephew. You're my sister and I'm your older brother. You must go back with me to Japan."

Mom,dad is this true?" Well you are still our daughter no matter what because you are half human and half demon. And plus once Izayoi died we kinda took you in and your demon side of you merged with your human side witch was our daughter Jaycie. So no matter what you belong with both worlds." My mom said while looking at me in my beautiful meadow green eyes with her gorgeous baby blue eyes. "Who is Izayoi?" I asked for a reason I feel as if I should be crying and mourning this Izayoi person.

"Oh kami don't you know anything InuMayumi?" InuYasha just out of nowhere outbursted. "What did you just call me?" I asked with concern that something's wrong with him. " your real name InuMayumi Takahashi. Is there a problem?" InuYasha asked. "Yes there is. 1 my name is Jaycie Noel Garmadon. Not whatever you just said. 2 how can we be related we look nothing alike?" "1 you are InuMayumi Takahashi. (Translation DogArcher) 2close your eyes for a minute or two. I'll tell you when to open them. Just trust me."

InuYahsa said like in a strange Disney movie I watched with my brother when we were younger. The name of it was Aladdin I think. "Alright but I'll do spinjitzu on you if you try anything on me." I said honestly believing that he might rape me. NOT "Just do it." Inuyasha demanded. I closed my eyes and after 30 seconds I felt tingly when he told me I could opened my eyes I did and I felt different somehow. Inuyasha held up a mirror so I could see.

I looked completely different. Instead of my blackish brownish hair I have whiteish silverfish. My eyes were a golden and not meadow green so different from my dad's emerald green eyes. Here's the worst part. Instead of normal human ears I had silver dog ears on top of my head to match my hair. Everyone just stared at me like I was a ghost until my uncle Kai started cursing like crazy. "Fuck shit fuck shit fuck-" which ended with many hits to the head by aunt Addison. When everyoneelse came out of shock their reactions weren't as bad asuncle Kai's. My uncle Cole and aunt Theresa were like "that you Jayce?" My uncle Zane and aunt Ema were amazed. I'm amazed both nindroids didn't see it coming. As for uncle Jay and aunt Nya they just sat there dumbfounded. "Hey Lloyd I knew you called her a beast but I didn't know you were serious." Uncle Jay joked while laughing his head off. Aunt Nya just sat there and rolled her eyes. "Jay grow up. Our niece just found out that she's a halfdemon and you're making jokes."

DO A BARREL ROLL :[

Peace out HD376 is done here because it's like 3 am and I have school in just 4 hours. And right now I'll do a Markipliergame quote just for you guys. " And as always I'll se you in the next video. BUBYE!" For me it should be I'll see you in the next chapter BYE /


End file.
